Shadow Hearts: Sequal
by DarkNightGoddess
Summary: A sequal to Shadow Hearts 1...Alice and Yuri have been sent into another DIMENSION!! By a new enemy who is trying to take over the world..Y+A M+K


Shadow Hearts: Sequal  
  
Just to tell you...i dont OWN SHADOW HEARTS O.O Just thinking  
  
it could be cool making a sequal for it....Anywho....  
  
So...if it sucks tell me..if its good..then..tell me..o.o;  
  
This ish..been written since August 5. Not much  
  
but im getting to it ^^  
  
Its not finish..but.......Just read it o.O;  
  
Shadow Hearts:Sequal  
  
Drama/Romance/Adventure  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One cold foggy night,a girl with braided lightish blonde hair,with sparkling  
  
crystal blue eyes was looking out the window past a down   
  
spiked brown haired boy who was peacefully sleeping against her.   
  
She was on the train with the slumbering boy,travelling back to her   
  
home, where her mother was waiting for her."Alice...?"...Alice  
  
jerked her head to the person who said her name,and smiled as  
  
she sees the boy with brown hair rubbing his eyes yawning.He had  
  
amber brown eyes that Alice was always drawned into."Why are you awake  
  
at this time Alice?"He asked curiously."I could not sleep."She answered shrugging.  
  
"Yuri..."Alice began."..Hmm?.."Yuri looked down at her."......Uhmm..nevermind.."She sighed.  
  
"..Are you sure? Ya know you can tell me anything babe."He said grinning.Alice giggled,  
  
and nodded,her eyes gleaming with trust and honesty."Of course."Yuri smiled slightly and  
  
looked out the window."It sure is foggy tonight..."Started Yuri,since everything   
  
went silent.Alice nodded."Yes,very..I wonder why?..It may be the climate here...  
  
in this location."She shrugged,and also looked out the window."..Might be..Maybe  
  
when we get to another location,there might be no fog..then we can see where we  
  
are."He continued."Yea..."Suddenly,the train stopped,and it seemed like the fog  
  
was getting foggier and foggier.The passengars in the train started to panic.Alice  
  
stood up."Whats going on?" Yuri also stood up."I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
"The conductor of the train walked in."Everyone calm down!We are having  
  
slight problems.It seems that the it is too foggy to see where to go next,but   
  
also the train cannot move,it may be engine trouble,but not to worry,everything  
  
will be alright.Thank you for now."He said with a calm voice and walked back  
  
out to see if the person who was fixing the engines figured out the problem.  
  
Yuri and Alice sat back down."....Weird.."Alice murmered as she looks out the  
  
window again,but her eyes widened once she sensed an incredible powerful   
  
aura from outside."Yuri! I sense something evil and powerful aura from outside!"  
  
Alice tugged on Yuri's hand and stood up running out the train doors,dragging  
  
Yuri with her.Wheres it coming from?"He asked her looking around seeing nothing  
  
but fog."Its very near..."Alice's eyes widened in panic."Yuri!!! We must protect   
  
the people in the train!!!!"Yuri grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.  
  
"You have to lead us to the monster first!!!"Alice looked around in the fog ,  
  
and pointed straight north."Its coming towards here."Without answering,Yuri  
  
ran to that direction."YURI! We must not run far from the train! Or we'll   
  
get lost in the fog!"She yelled out,and ran after him.Yuri stopped and smirked  
  
as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his head as he sees a shadowed figure  
  
walking towards him.Alice came from behind Yuri panting,but was prepared  
  
for the shadowed figure as she held her bible in a fighting stance.The shadowed   
  
figure started to laugh. as it came into view."You think you can beat me my dears?  
  
....Pathetic..."The voice hissed.Yuri widened his eyes as he saw the enemy clearly.  
  
It was a "her".She had midnight shoulder lengthed hair with blood red streaks,her   
  
eyes bright yellow..more like the color gold.She wore black clothes and a necklace  
  
draped around her neck with a green sparkling pendant.'Alice is right..She's very   
  
strong..."Yuri thought."Who are you?" Alice asked with a firm voice.The girl smiled  
  
evilly."What a pretty girl you are.............I am Milia,Mistress of hell,and i shall rule   
  
this world,once i get the 5 most important items,I shall be unstoppable with my dear family  
  
."Milia laughs insanely.Yuri grinned."HA! Fool,dont bother trying."Alice nodded.Milia   
  
glared."Dare to stop me?" She scowls icily.Yuri bursted out laughing."...Pathetic...it   
  
almost happened once,and look? Somone has stopped it from happening."Alice nodded again.  
  
"Go back to where you came from...you do not belong here!"Milia growled in fury."Feel   
  
my wrath!"She hissed coldly as she raised her hand and cried out "Revelation!" Alice and  
  
Yuri winced as they got hit by revelation.Alice then opened her bible and said a spell for  
  
blessed light.Milia shrieked,wrapping her arms around her face as blessed light struck  
  
her,Yuri smirked as he easily fused in Czernobog."Heres a taste of your own medicine!  
  
Revelation!"He called.Milia shrieked again,but laughed insanely wincing."FOOLS!You  
  
think you can beat me that easily?!?!?!?!"Her eyes starts to glow red, as her green   
  
pendant glowed furiously."DETHAMENSION!"She yelled out loud.The pendant   
  
seemed to draw black energy,then suddenly,it blasted the energy towards them.  
  
Alice and Yuri painfully fell down ont heir knees,and hit the ground lying helplessly  
  
...."Alice.."Yuri whispered as he shakily brought his hand over hers.Then everything turned  
  
blurry...to black.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Alice opened her eyes,but squinted from the bright light  
  
of the sun.She felt something warm on her hand,and turned  
  
her head to the side to see Yuri's hand over hers.It seems  
  
like they were both very injured.Their clothes were in tatters  
  
and they had a few burns and cuts.She carefully stood up  
  
wobbling and raised her hand to her forehead to block the   
  
sun out of her eyes.'What happened?...'She looked around.  
  
They were in the same place,she could see train tracks,but  
  
no sign of the train was nowhere to be seen.There was no   
  
fog.No Milia."...What the hell happened?!?.."Yuri painfully   
  
stood up and wobbled next to Alice seeing something different..  
  
"....It seems like Milia did not kill us but planned something in   
  
mind..."Alice looked at Yuri."...Maybe...We're just going to  
  
have to find out what."He nodded.Alice smiled weakly and  
  
took out her bible .She opened it and said a spell for arc on  
  
both of them to heal fully."Thanks Alice..Lets go to Shanghai  
  
to visit pops and tell him what happened,maybe he'll know this  
  
"Milia."Yuri said looking at the direction to Shanghai.  
  
Alice nodded."Lets go."And they both travelled to shanghai."  
  
Mother...im sorry...please wait longer.."Alice said in her  
  
mind and followed Yuri from behind.  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -  
  
.; ...If you guys have noticed, i've changed some things  
  
and if i've stolen any of your ideas...im really sorry..  
  
just tell me if i did....then ill change it .  
  
SoOoOo...reviews please o.O;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
